Russian Soldier Princess
by Lauren Johns
Summary: Ana is Taylors daughter, She returns home after being honorably discharged from the army, where she was a sharpshooter and a language translator, Christian becomes curious about Ana after his first introduction to her, Ana is a Russian Princess but no one but her family knows and have tried to keep it secret from the world for years. sorry for such a bad summary HEA/NO CHEATING.
1. Chapter 1

Ana POV

Afghanistan, November 10, 2010 0.800hrs

"STEELE" I hear my name called by General Cowen. Who by a hilarious coincidence has the first name Owen.

"Sir?" Making my way across the tent to door, wondering what it is I have done wrong.

Standing soldier still he straightens his jacket and extends his right hand for me to shake, "As you have given the United States Army 10 years of loyal and brave service, I have the pleasure of notifying you that you have been honorably discharged as of now. You will be put on the plane back to Seattle as soon as your packed and ready. On behalf of the United States Army I would like to Thankyou for service and as the best friend of your fathers I would like to tell you how proud I am of you Annie." After a while his general cap come off and finally starts talking to me like the uncle he has always been to me. I have to say I'm shocked to be going home after serving for so long, but I am also so excited and grateful at the same time. However, I am not sure what I will do with my life now that this chapter of my life is officially closed. But I can think about that later I guess.

"I know you don't want to tell your fathers about receiving a purple heart Annie but that's not something you need to hide from them, don't make them hear it from someone else it's a great honor to receive a medal of bravery. What you did that night saved 12 people in your platoon"

"I just did what I had to do General, anyone in my situation would have done the same thing. But thank you for everything you have taught me and for looking out for me all of these years." I say with a smile, so he knows that I mean it.

"You're welcome kiddo, now go pack before they realize what they're losing and change their minds."

He gives me a small hug and pushes me toward the tents exit, as I walk to my bunk I take in the scene around me exhausted troops sleeping and lounging around always armed and on high alert even while relaxing, thinking to myself how after 10 years of doing this I only made 3 or 4 lifelong friends here. There Is dirt and abandoned buildings for miles and not a patch of green in sight its depressing how much I miss rolling hills and grass even the rain in Seattle is something I long for these days. Well Ana I think to myself time to close this door and open a few windows. Let's get home to your family and take it as it comes.

14 hours and two plane swap overs later I touch down at SeaTac ready to surprise my father, hopefully he isn't to busy today, he has been working for the last 4 years alongside my big brother Luke for some pompous rich self-absorbed asshole (His words not mine) who sometimes treats him like an assistant as opposed to the bodyguard he was hired to be, Luke works as security in the asshole building and also as papas replacement on his rostered days off. But both are of the opinion that this guy Mr. Grey is just misunderstood and troubled, so he takes his anger and mods out on those around him without noticing, though to me he just seems like a jerk who needs his ass handed to him.

After finding my bags at the luggage claim I make my way to the taxi rank I don't even bother to look around as I only have one thing on my mind and that's hugging my Papa after not physically seeing him for 2 years. Giving the driver the address for Grey House that I googled while waiting for my stuff I settle in for the estimated 15-minute ride according to the driver anyway.

Grey House is an intimidatingly large building made up entirely of glass windows and steel with Gray letters spelling out GREY proudly on the front of the building. I roll my eyes at the clique that is the man who owns this company, I mean really? Does everything need to be gray? We get it. My last name is Steele, but I have things made of other materials jeez.

Wow the inside is even worse, Gray checkered tiles on the floor, Gray reception desk and wouldn't you know it that has Grey Enterprise and Holdings written on it also just in case you don't know where you are or you happen to be in doubt about who's in charge here, yes papa was right this guy is pompous and self-absorbed, once again I roll my eyes before walking up to the bleached blonde receptionist who is dressed impeccably.

Looking down at myself still dressed in my greens and boots I feel slightly uneasy, thankfully I redid my French braid and touched up my natural look make up on the cab ride over.

"Hello welcome to GEH how can I help you today?" Asks receptionist barbie without looking up from her magazine.

"I was hoping you could point me towards where I would find Jason Taylor please."

Yawning she asks, "Is he excepting you?" Bitch please I don't have time for this time to bring out the big guns.

"Well no, but I was hoping to surprise him?" still she has made no attempt to look at me.

"We don't really do things like that here Miss, so either I call him to inform him of your arrival or if he is in fact someone you know personally you could call him to come down to see you. Either way you are not going to be given any information."

"Ma'am, he is my father and if you would have taken the to two seconds it takes to lift your head you would have noticed my attire and the large green duffle bag hanging from my shoulder, I have just returned home from my 6th tour of duty and I haven't seen my Father in 2 whole years, I was hoping to surprise him, so if you don't mind could you please let me know where my father is please." Saying the last part through gritted teeth.

Finally, her attention is caught she looks up from her desk with a bored expression on her face and her eyes zero in on the last name embroidered onto my shirt, "If you are Taylors daughter how come your name is Steele? You aren't wearing a wedding ring so its not a married name." she smirks thinking she has caught me in a lie, Well thank you captain obvious I hadn't realized I wasn't married as if that thought had not occurred to me ever, I think to myself. "I have my step fathers last name for reasons that are none of your business. Now listen lady, if you don't tell me how to find Jason Taylor I will come around to your side of the counter and find the information myself and trust me you don't want that." Her eyes widen, and she composes herself enough to say, "my apologies ma'am, Mr. Taylors office is on the top floor, please have a nice day."

As i turn to locate the elevators I hear her say in a low voice "What a bitch." I won't argue with you on that sweetie it's a little-known fact that I can be a real asshat when I need to be. After entering the floor on the elevator the doors begin to close but a large hand finds its way into the gap before they close completely, after the doors open all the way I see a good looking man around six three in height and for visuals only I would say about two hundred pounds of pure muscle built a lot like papa, slightly less mass than Luke, but he is dressed in ripped jeans, black wife beater, unbuttoned flannel shirt and steel capped boots so I instantly know he's not security, he looks down at me after the doors close and licks his lips before saying "Soldier?" A little stunned I look at him in the eyes and say as sarcastically as possible," No I just dress up like this on Wednesdays to trick people." And roll my eyes, "Okay, Gi Jane no need to get snippy I was just asking, so what brings you here today?" sighing I say, "I'm back after a two-year deployment to surprise my dad, he works for Christian Grey so I figured he would be here today, so I would surprise him." Muscle man smiles, "Like those YouTube videos of soldiers coming home that make everyone cry?" I have seen quite a few of those videos and I cry every time as I know what it feels like to get to see someone you love after so long. "Yeah exactly like that, only I don't have anyone to film it for me and Jason Taylor does no cry often so having video evidence would be amazing." My statement makes me giggle. Muscles looks at me again and smiles like a Cheshire cat, "Your dad is Jason Taylor? My brothers body guard?" Wait my dad is Greys bodyguard is that who this guy is? "That depends who your brother is." I say. "Christian is my brother, I am Elliot Grey by the way." He holds out his hand for me to shake, "Anastasia Steele"

The elevator doors open with a big and Elliot and I walk out as I head towards yet another blonde lady, what is it about blondes working here is it a requirement? Lord I don't know how papa works here. Unlike the last receptionist this one is paying attention she smiles broadly at me. "Hello ma'am how may I help you?" ok she already seems way nicer than the last," I am trying to surprise my father..." "she is Taylor's daughter and wants to surprise him Angela where is he?" Elliot buts in before I even get to finish my sentence. Andrea, I guess her name is giggles and blushes slightly before she points towards large double doors and says, "In Mr. Greys office going over new security measures." Elliot thanks her and turns to me with a wink and pulls out his phone. "Ok Anastasia Steele, I will capture Taylors reaction for you for future evidence for you and also for bribing material for myself." With that he walks ahead of me and just opens the door without knocking he leaves it ajar for me and I hear "Hey Bro, Taylor." Then a gruff voice replies with "What do you want Elliot we are busy here." "well I was hoping to have lunch with you today and also I needed to drop something off to my good pal Taylor." Finally, after a while I hear a voice that makes me feel like a warm blanket has just been wrapped around me, the voice of my dad, ever the taciturn man. "whatever it Elliot I'm sure I don't want it." I take this as my que to poke my head through the doors and also because I can't wait any longer, "If that's so Papa I can leave and go back to the battlefield." In my 27 years of life I have seen my father move as fast as this, in point 4 seconds I'm lifted off the ground in a bear hug that almost sucks the wind out of my lungs. Right now, I am home, because home is within my fathers' arms. And for the first time in my life I watch my hero crumble to the floor in tears but still never letting going. "Я здесь папа, я здесь." (Russian: I'm here papa, I'm here.)

 **A\N.. This is my first attempt at writing and I am hoping for feedback on weather I should give up or keep going. The Russian will be explained and so will heaps of other stuff but let me know what you think first please.**

 **Cheers Lauren**.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian POV.

*BEEP *BEEP * BEEP. My alarm startles be from sleep, which I must say is an unusual thing to happen to happen me, usually I wake from nightmares around 5am and then I get up to start my day.

As I open my eyes I roll over to look at my phone for any missed emails, scrolling through I notice one from Welch my security advisor. Ah yes, the background check I was waiting for about my latest play thing. I haven't had a scene with her yet, or even seen her in person only a picture and I must say she is gorgeous, I did get her name from Elena apparently the woman called her last night before she boarded her plane to Seattle, stating she would be back in the country for good as her deployment was over. I am not sure how I feel about a soldier as a sub but at least I know she follows orders, according to Elena this woman had a traumatic experience as a teenager and couldn't find a way to get rid of pent up aggression so she had a Dom friend of hers introduce her to the lifestyle and she Is now one of her best subs, the deployments messed with her relationships though so they weren't very long lasting also I hear she is right up my alley, petite, brunette, porcelain skin and well-seasoned I am getting hard just thinking about this Mystery woman. I open the file feeling slightly giddy with excitement.

ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE

D.O.B: 09.10.1989, Moscow, Russia

Address: Unknown

Phone: 360-363-5343

Social security no: 395-56-4587

Bank: Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle WA

ACCT NO: 306549

$42000,000.

Occupation: Sharpshooter, Combat Trainer and language specialist US ARMY

Education: Montesano Jr. Sr. Highschool

SAT score: 2350

NOTE: Was accepted to Harvard, Yale and Princeton however turned it down to join Army at age 17

Father: Biological UNKOWN

Siblings: UNKOWN

Mother: Carla Anastasia Demidov.

DOB: July 18, 1976

Deceased: October 2008

M: General Raymond Steele, 1992

Occupation: General, United States Army.

Previous Relationships: Mitchell Warren. August 2009- April 2010

Reason for breakup: UNKOWN

Occ: Hockey Player, New York Rangers.

NOTE: Miss Demidov, moved to America with help from an unknown male in 1990 where she became a citizen and married a Raymond Steele Artillery Master for the US Army, later he was promoted to general. He adopted Demidov's daughter 3 months after the marriage was final. No information on biological father has been located. Believed to be also in the military and met Demidov in Russia on a stop over or leave or rest and recovery period. All A. Steele medical records sealed.

Furrowing my brow, I reread the email in front of me, what a useless amount of information although I do have some rising suspicions like how does a woman in the military have 40 million dollars? Who is her Father? Was he to old for her and was in fear of being arrested? What is a language specialist? Is she fluent in a few and interpreted for negotiations? This is all so odd. I will have to have Taylor see what else he can find out about this woman. Speaking of Taylor, he is most likely waiting for me we have quite the busy day today, climbing out of bed I hall my ass to the shower, the water sooths my muscles very nicely. Recently I have been so tense that muscles are starting to ache with the pressure, now I am even more anxious for this Anastasia Steele to become my new toy, lets hope her pain tolerance is as good as Elena has led me to believe, I have so much pent us anxiety and aggression to release I may need a whole day in the playroom with her, that thought gets me hard as granite again and for the first time since I was a teenager I had to jerk off, I grab my cock in a death grip and stroke it forcefully thinking of all the things I will be doing to my toy in the playroom this weekend, my head rolls back and I need to grab the wall for support as I cum with a mighty roar in streams all over the tiled wall, I spray down the wall with the shower head then finish washing and cleaning myself before getting out to dress for the day.

A few hours later I am half way through reading a contract for an upcoming project that I need to be well versed on before the meeting this week, when I hear my phone ring. Rolling my eyes, I answer it after I see that it's my sister.

"Mia, I'm busy what's up?"

"Christian why do you speak to me like that its so rude, all I did was call you it's not like I killed your dog."

"You're right, I'm sorry Mia, how may I help you little sister?" she is the only one who can make me apologize, well her and my mother.

"I was calling to see if I can use your corporate box this weekend to watch the Mariners vs Red socks game? Pleeeeaaaassse? I can just imagine that she is giving me those big brown puppy dog eyes that she knows gets anything from me.

"Sure Mi. Have a great time." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you big brother, I love you." Then the line goes dead, she knows I never say it back, I don't say I love you to anyone.

With a sigh I lean back in my chair, the contract I was reading is now forgotten as I lost my train of thought anyway, I press the buzzer on my desk.

"Taylor, come in here."

"Sir" ever the taciturn man.

A minute later he is coming through the door and I instruct him to take a seat,

"New security measures. GO!"

" We have made headway with the new microchip technology that will be now be put into the new security passes for anyone using this building, along with that will be the updated photo ideas for the back, Welch has updated all the background checks as we do this annually, the cameras memories have be backed up and wiped to make room for new footage, and the front two floors have now had all the glass windows changed to bullet proof glass, and trust me sir you do not what want see the invoice that one." His last statement makes me cringe, I can only imagine how much that cost and to be honest I think he is right, I don't want to know. Elliot told me it was huge expense for something so trivial, I mean sure I don't get that many death threats but you can never be to carful, safety is my middle name and anyone who is acquainted with me knows this, currently my siblings and parents have CPO'S that none are aware of but if something happened to them because of me I would never forgive myself.

Taylor goes on and on about the newest security measures for the building when suddenly my dumb ass brother barges into my office, what is up with my siblings today don't they have anything better to do than fucking piss me off.

"Hey bro. Taylor." He says looking at us with a mischievous grin on his ugly face. Urgh his enthusiasm rubs me the wrong way. And to top it off his holding his phone in his giant hands like he is filming us, what the fuck is happening?

"What do want Elliot, we are busy here." I reply with a gruff tone, so he knows not to fuck with me.

"Well I was hoping to have lunch with you today and also I had to drop off something to my good pal Taylor." He says while winking at Taylor, what could he possibly have for my head of security?

"Whatever it is Elliot I'm sure I don't want it." Taylor says in a bored yet amused tone, suddenly my office door opens slightly wider and a brunette clad head pokes through and I hear the most angelic voice say,

"If that's so Papa I can leave and go back to the battle field." Before I can get a good look at this woman with the voice of an angel Taylor is out of his seat and has her locked in a bear hug that looks borderline painful, Both of them have tears streaming down there faces as Taylor loses all control and topples to his knees on the floor, the big burly military man who never shows any emotion is crying like a baby on the marble floor of my office, I hear some muffled words she is whispering in his ear however I can't understand what language it. Then it hits me that this girl called Taylor Papa, does he have a daughter? I knew he has a son somewhere, but I never heard anything of a daughter, they seem to be close by the way he's acting right now. Slowly I rise from desk and clear my throat, Taylor lets go of the girl and looks her over touching her arms and legs to make sure she is real or checking to see if she is ok I guess, all while staring into her eyes, I still haven't seen her face properly yet, Taylor stands and pulls the tiny woman with him. "Um Mr. Grey this is my daughter, Annie. Annie this is my boss Christian Grey" as he moves from in front of this Annie, I finally get a glimpse of her, and stunning gorgeous is an understatement, looking her over it finally dawns on me that I have seen this woman somewhere before, however I can't quite recall where right now.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey, I am Anastasia Steele." She says with a smile that seems to be drawing me in.

Then it happens a rush of memories, the brown hair, the fair skin, and for fuck sakes the army greens, I finally remember where I have seen her. The background check from this morning this is my new sub? She is Taylors daughter? Oh fuck this is not going to end well.

 **A/N Thank you all for your reviews I have read them all and I promise It will all make sense after a while, like I said im a reader only and this is my very first written work so im not confident yet. I apologize that the chapters aren't that long but please bear with me. Also I'm Australian so all my research is from google not first hand**.

 **Cheers Lauren.**


	3. Athours Notes & adressing comments

**A/N : Thank you cherubs for the feedback and lovely comments, I appreciate it a lot. I would like to address somethings,**

 **1** **st** **I am deplorable at Mathematics and time concept so please note if it's wrong its unintentional but bear with me. Pretend I said Carla was 17 when she fell pregnant with Ana, Taylor was early 20s and forced to marry Luke's mother after high school.**

 **2** **nd** **I despise reading my own work so if its often poorly edited and proof read that's why.**

 **3** **rd** **To clear up some stuff, when I refer to Ana as a princess I was originally meaning Princess for the Russian Mafia, hence the secretive past and sketchy story with the fathers, Bio dad is Taylor Step/ adopted dad is Ray. Luke is Taylors from his pervious wife who he cheated on with Ana's underage mother after she lied about her age, Taylor is also Russian and from a well-known mafia family. Taylor is a made-up last name, Luke goes by sawyer but that's technically his middle name. so keep that in mind and I will breach the subjects all of all enquiries hopefully as the story progresses.**

 **If you have any ideas on the way you would like the story to go feel free to message me, as I have no plan, I write what comes to my head when I sit at my computer. Thank you all so much once again for getting on board with me as a brand-new writer. Ill try not to let you all down.**

 **Will try to upload new chapters as often as possible, I work and have two school aged kiddies so again please be patient.**

 **Cheers Lauren x**


	4. Chapter 3

Christian POV.

After the dust clears in my office I quickly gather my composure and turn back into the CEO I am, Master of my universe, hard and mercurial. I look towards Taylor who is still busy looking over his daughter waiting for them to finish their reconciliation, when I feel something brush my shoulder fucking Elliot poking me for my attention.

"What asshole?" I whisper still not looking away from the woman in front of me.

"I call dibs, Bro. She is too hot for you."

"Fuck off Elliot, I am sure she is smart and wouldn't fall for your arrogant ass. I say with a smirk, Yeah right, El she's mine. She doesn't know it yet, but it will happen.

"Wanna bet on it? If I can get her to go on a date with me, you have to let me have Gail for a week. And if I can get her to bed afterwards you also have to let me drive your spider whenever I want. Deal?" He whispers into my ear, grinning like he just won the jackpot, when she finds out I'm her new Dom she won't even be allowed to look at another man, so I think this is an easy win.

"Fine El you're on however you can't ask her until at least 3 days from now otherwise its rude to just ask now when she just returned. Now leave please I will call you later." That will show you dickhead. By then she will be mine. Well if I can get it past Taylor that is. Elliot Mumbles fine and leaves my office, not before saying goodbye to Anastasia with a wink. Idiot.

"So, papa where is Spook? Out trying to coerce one of the many blondes that work here?" Anastasia asks Taylor as they stand by the double doors of my office. Okay who is spook now? What the fuck is happening around here?

"I think he was on break when you came up we will go see him in my office, so we can let Mr. Grey go back to his paperwork, and then you can tell me everything that's been happening with you and why you were discharged? Also why I wasn't informed you would be here so soon when nothing is ready…. I mean nothing is ready for your return," Taylor looks at me like I have caught him saying something he shouldn't have. Odd, but I trust him with my life so I don't dwell on that. "Don't think I didn't I don't have questions Annie." Quick Grey say something before they leave the room and you must stop looking at her.

"That's ok Taylor you can stay here, who is Spook? Can they be Buzzed? "

"It's Sawyer sir. But its really Okay we can leave you too it." He starts to pull her towards the door. She knows Sawyer?

"Sawyer can you come to my office." I say into the intercom on my desk. Instantly Taylor Tenses but stops anyway. What is going on with him?

"Please not in your vocabulary Mr. Grey?" Oh, your ass will pay for that comment Miss Steele, just you wait baby. Baby? What the fuck Grey pull yourself together.

"Anastasia Rose! Mr. Grey owns the building he will talk to his employees as he sees fit, don't be so rude."

"That's no excuse papa and you know it he's a Pridurok " (Jerk)

"uspokoysya, Ennie, prezhde chem ty menya uvolish', I my ne mozhem bol'she derzhat' yego v bezopasnosti. (Calm down Annie before you get me fired and we can't keep him safe anymore) I have no idea what was just said but be sure I will get to the bottom of this.

"Da Papa " (Yes Papa.) Replies Miss Steele as she lowers her head before I can comment however there is a knock at my door Must be Sawyer lets see how this fucker reacts to seeing Miss Steele.

"Join us Sawyer." I say through the closed doors.

"Mr. Grey you wanted to me?" as he walks in the door he only looks at me and nowhere else.

"khorosho khorosho khorosho posmotri na sabya" (well well well look at you spook.) Anastasia quietly says from her hiding place behind Taylor, Luke turns his head so quickly I think its about to fly off his shoulders. Like Deja vu he picks her up and spins her around like all while hugging her to his giant chest just like Taylor had done, its making me so fucking mad just looking at how familiar she is with him, I want to go over and pull her off of him, but its not my place yet, god damn it why do I feel like this?

"If you are finished Sawyer!" I say with an unamused tone, I watch as he puts her down and kisses her forehead. Not my watch fucker. She will soon be mine and you will not be allowed around her.

Mr. Grey I apologize I just haven't seen Annie in what's it been T? 2 years since she left for her last deployment? Taylor nods at that statement. "do you mind if we have Ryan and Reynolds take over for a few hours we would like to take Annie out to lunch." I guess I can let them go just this once they rarely complain or ask for time off.

"Sure, get out of here, but before you leave the building have the replacements here" I look at Miss Steele who is scowling at me. "Please." Taylor and Sawyer both do an eyebrow raise when they realize what I said before leaving my office.

"Andrea, get Welch to my office immediately."

"of course, sir." She says back to me through the intercom

Now let's see what welch can find out about what the fuck is going on here,

Ana POV.

Walking towards Papas office I feel a sense of relief, I needed to get out of Mr. Greys presence before I tried to jump him right there in front of my father, I know he realized who I was ,so at least I know Uncle Barney did his job correctly with switching my file for the sub who was meant to be seeing him Luckily her name is so close to mine, Arabella Stiles so if Elena told him the name he may think he just heard it wrong. I had to do it how else could I save Christian if I couldn't get close enough, Papa and Luke will be furious when they find out what I did, but I couldn't think of any other way, Elena Lincoln needs to be brought down and she needs to pay for what she has done and still doing, just thinking about her makes me want to hurl. With a sinister smile I think about how stupid she is, she hasn't even noticed who Papa is I mean he grew facial hair and wears colored contact lenses, but she can't think he has changed that much, I mean his Name Is Jason Taylor. The worst of it is she can't even tell that Luke is her son, the one she gave up all rights to after she found out Papa cheated on her with my mother, but he wasn't in love with her anyway and it wasn't as though she was a good mother, Papa met her at a bar where he frequented when on leave from the army, and papa was so drunk that he fucked her and apparently, she got pregnant with Luke. Her Father forced them to marry by saying he would tell the American Authorities that his family killed people even though they hadn't… here anyway, he was a prominent business man and had more pull in the country then Gramps did, In Russia Gramps was a king, a mafia king but a king never the less, having only one son ,one who didn't want to take over the job was hard but his Nephew Vlad is the king Pin now. Elena never liked being with Papa either and she despised Luke for being born, once she put him on a city bus and walked away as it pulled into traffic that was the last time he saw his mother, Luke was so terrified. CPS found him and called Papa after they noticed his name and Phone number tied to a string around Luke's wrist, after that he was looked after by my grandparents Demetri and Renata Manovich, whenever papa was on deployment, my grandparents moved here after Papa turned 17 for the reason of because who Gramps was the Russian Army wouldn't take him as a soldier and all he ever wanted was to serve and defend. They had him Pick a more American name and he legally changed it to Jason Henry Taylor before joining US Army Papa found out not long ago that Elena had abused Mr. Grey as a teenager so did some more digging and found that he is not the only one who she did this too, she is the commander of a fleet of underaged sex trafficking rings, he also found out that Elena is looking for people to have Mr. Grey killed, as much as Papa thinks he is an ass, he does have a soft spot for him and would be devastated if something happened to him, That's when he decided on this plan to get me close to him so he is more protected from the inside. But I changed the plan slightly when Papa told me of his lifestyle. I decided a bit of fun won't hurt while I'm working, I mean who could resist that man he is Adonis and I bet he is huge in the pants department, I have done a few kinky things before but never gone as far as to do this so I'm actually quite excited for the sex part anyway, if he hits me I may not be able to stop my reflexes from kicking his ass. We will need to talk about that when the time comes.

"ANNIE" Papa says pulling me from the thoughts in my head.

"Speak Malyshka" (Little girl)

"Pape, ya vernulsya po sovpandeniyu" (Papa I'm back now by coincidence)

"No Annie, u vas yest' skrytyye motivy, I mne nuzhno znat' (No Annie you have ulterior motives, and I need to know"

"monzhem li my govorit' na angliyskom pape ne nuzhno skryvat' zde'? (Can't we just speak English Papa, we don't need to be secretive in, here do we?)

"Fine English, what is going on Anastasia Rose?" oh no I hate when he middle names me, I feel like a child again.

"Ok well, I have been waiting to finish up with land warfare for a while now, I have given 10 years of Loyal service which as I recall is two less than you, before you left your inventory. So, I think I paid my dews to society. I followed in yours and Rays footsteps for as long as I could, but I'm finished papa I'm only 27 and I'm so tired. And it's a good thing I am here because we can speed up this plan and bring down the wicked witch of the west finally." I say sitting up a little straighter in my seat.

At lunch Papa and Luke go over the original plans and I know now is the time I need to reveal to them what I did.

"Ok so that's a great plan and do get mad but I need to tell you something." I shift a little and then with all the confidence I can muster, " after you told me of Christians life style choices I decided that would be the best way to get close to him so I called Uncle Barney before I took off from Afghanistan and said when his next sub is being offered to him to intercept the files and give my background and picture instead." I look at papa and Luke to see that both are red faced with a rage that is simmering just under the surface.

"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING! YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD BE OK WITH THAT MALYSHKA! Do you honestly think I would let this happen, you are my daughter and ill be damned if I let that sick bastard abuse and fuck my baby girl? No Anastasia not happening. If this were a cartoon I am sure you could see the steam coming out of Papas ears, Luke however is still silent, when he speaks though he shocks me.

"Papa maybe Annie has a point. What other choice do we have he isn't going to change his ways and as long as Elena keeps getting his brain he she will always hold power over him, if Annie can pull this off we may be able to get closer to her and bring her down quicker. Think about it, make it seem like you don't know they are seeing each other. And besides we Both know my little sister could beat the shit out of him if he over stepped the boundaries."

"Luke, we are not doing this and as much as I want your whore mother to go down for what she's done I can't physically allow my strong, stubborn, take no bullshit daughter to lower herself to this, we have to find another way." With that papa stands throws a $100 bill on the table and walks out, I'm sorry papa, but I know this will work you'll see, I say to myself. Now to get the show on the road.

Pulling out my phone I press one on the speed dial. "Hey, I'm back, was hoping we could meet tonight I need you to train me in how to be submissive. Don't laugh asshole, I can too be submissive. Ok fine it will be hard but that's why I need your help. Ill meet you at Black Rose at 8. Bye Lloyd." With that done I hang up and walk out of the restaurant to find papa and Luke.

"Annie call Ray and tell him you're back, he needs to know. What have you got planned for tonight"

"First of all, I need to go check if my house is okay to move into today." "Mama G has been going over on weekends to keep it up to standard for you." Papa says with a little smile. I have been calling dads girlfriend Mama G for as long as I can remember, since my mother died she has stepped up and always been there for me. I love Mama G.

"Tell her Thank you and I will see her later, I also have to go back to the airport to get Sarge and Trooper out of quarantine, you know how they are when they are away from me for to long." Sarge and Trooper are my dogs, Trooper is a fully black German Shepard and Sarge is a Fawn Colored Bull Mastiff, both I used on the front line and both have saved my life on numerous occasions. If my dogs don't trust you I don't trust you, they will protect me at all cost and I will always trust their judgement over any human being, along with maybe my two dads and Spook.

I kiss papa and Luke goodbye for the afternoon and tell them I see them tomorrow, I lied, and said I was seeing Kate when really, I need Lloyd to train me as a sub and he only has until Friday to do it.

 **A/N Thank you all again for being patient with my writing, I promise all the plots will come together along the way, hope its not all to confusing for everyone. Oh hell I have no idea what I'm doing. :/**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N First of all I would like to thank you all for the nice comments and words of encouragement, its amazing. Even though I wasn't at all happy about my last chapter you reassured me that it was fine so thanks again. Also when any characters are speaking in another language do you like it written in that language and then translated or would you prefer that I just put (e.g. R:) and then just right it in English? There will be other languages used as my Ana was an interpreter in the army, so she speaks 9 fluently. (btw if anything so farfetched and weird, please remember this is fictious and a story, everything doesn't need to be accurate. SHORT CHAPTER TODAY. I work today. Don't bother reading this one either its trash LOL** **Cheers Lauren x**

Ana POV. Friday. It was after 2am when I get home from my last session with Lloyd, he was right I can't be submissive. Not in the slightest. I tried hard, but it just wasn't working, I have decided I needed to take another approach. So tonight, when I am scheduled to see Christian and go over his submissive contract, a good thing though is that Papa shouldn't be there, he never works weekends and his Friday shift is due to finish at 6, my meeting with Grey is at 7. I need to go over the contract with him and see what he is willing to change, if he doesn't budge on my demands I will just have to decline the offer and find another way to keep him safe while sticking close to him. Papa will never forgive me for going against him, but I must try. After I wake at around noon, I let the dogs outside while I watch from the kitchen window sitting my Chai Tea, I typically will let them go to the Bathroom and play out there for about 20 minutes so they calm down enough for me to dress into my running gear which really only consists of a sports bra and my skin tight work out shorts, I feel like this outfit shows off my tattoos the best, I have 6 and usually they are hidden under my greens and when I am home I like to show them off, then I just put on my Nikes that's I brought before I left two years ago and never got to wear then I braid hair down my back, my hair almost reaches my bum at the moment, before I leash them and we head on our morning run. I try not to take them into the city streets that often because they are so big and intimidating that they scare people

. Both of them are character reference dogs which basically means they can tell by just meeting someone if they can or cannot be trusted, they have never been wrong in the 6 years I have had them for and no matter how hard someone tries to convince me I won't trust anyone's opinion on a person over my dogs, also they serve as my close protection. So, we make our way around the neighbor hood and decided to take a breather down on the beach that's about 5miles from my house. Sitting on the sand watching the waves and keeping an eye on the dogs playing in the water. As I feel my phone vibrate from inside my bra. Unknown number, Hmm. I slowly slide the answer.

"Ana Steele" I say confidently

"Miss Steele, this is Christian Grey, I need to speak to you."

"well you are Mr. Grey." I say rolling my eyes, what an ass.

"I was hoping in person, where are you at the moment?" he asks

", I'm at the beach, right now. But don't we have a meeting later?""couldn't you wait until then?"

"NO Miss Steele, its rather important that I speak to you now, I'll be there in 10. Do not leave!"Then the line goes dead.

For some unknow reason I actually do stay and wait for him, usually I would be a smart ass and just leave to annoy someone for telling me what to do. I don't know how long has passed until I see my dogs come running towards me from the water. Barking and growling along the way, that usually means that someone is behind me, this will be interesting. All to soon my boys have stood ridged behind me, slowly I turn and see a very fearful Christian Grey and behind him is a smirking Jason Taylor, obviously Papa didn't warn him about the dogs.

"Vérifiez, Messieurs."(Check, Gentlemen) My dogs only speak French so if someone who doesn't know them tries to command them in English they wont listen. "Stand still Mr. Grey please. They just need to smell you for a second."

Christian stands stock still with his arms straight down his side, Trooper makes move regarding the stranger in front of him still growling and starts to circle him, 2 seconds later Sarge circles Christian also, his face has lost all color and he always keeps both eyes on the boys. After the dogs are satisfied they walk back to me and sit at my fee, keeping an eye on him however.

"Merci, va voir papa." (Thank you, go see papa.) As soon as they hear that Papa is here they run off to find him and not long after all 3 are reacquainting themselves. Papa, Ray and Luke are really the men they trust completely, they accept some people but always are wary in the back of there minds.

"What the fuck just happened?" Christian asks finally regaining composure, walking closer to me.

"You have Papa as CPO and I have those two."

"They are character reference dogs, if they don't trust you they won't let you near me, simple. You must be okay with them, so that means you're okay to me. What was so important that you needed to come out here in the middle of your work day. When I would be at your apartment tonight?"

"Well as I turns out, your Father told me in no uncertain terms that if I take you in my playroom then he will kill me and no one would find my body, and lets say that between all the army connections and the ones I don't know about, I believed him, so instead I am here to invite you out tonight. My brother and sister and I have made plans to go to a new bar not far from my place and I wondered if you would come?" For fuck sakes Papa, you're going to ruin this mission all because of your overprotectiveness, I think to myself.

"You mean like a date?" I say with a smirk

"I don't date Miss Steele, more like friends.

" Okay ill take that, at least if we are friends I can still be somewhat close to him.

"You have yourself a deal Mr. Grey, friends it is. So, friend want to sit?" I say pointing to the spot I was sitting in before.

"Sure Anastasia. But as we are going to be friends you should call me Christian."

"Only if you call me Ana." Suddenly I hear his sharp intake of breath and see him staring at me wide eyed mouth open like a fish, What the hell? I look down at myself trying to figure out what the heck his is looking at.

"Is something wrong Christian?"

"That's what you wear to exercise? You are basically in underwear."

I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, it's comfortable and I don't want to many layers on when I work out. Is that a problem Friend?" I say friend sarcastically.

"No, I was just making a statement, surely Taylor can't be happy with your attire, that's all."

Something tells me Papa is not what who he means, wow he's possessive, good to know. He is the one that said he doesn't date and just wants to be friends, however I can't say that, that thought doesn't bum me out a little, He did say Elliot would be coming tonight maybe I'll make him jealous. Looking back toward the other side of the sand I see Papa and the boys regarding us, I shake my head at him and smile widely. You are so lucky I love you, old man. I will deal with you later.

"He is fine, I don't really listen to what he tells me to do anyway. Like this tattoo I got when I was 7 but he got over it and now he has a matching one and so does Luke."I point to my ribs, where I have a tattoo of Russian words ' _sem'ya vsegda vsegda_ ' Christian rolls his eye when I mention Luke.

"You seem close to Sawyer, is he an ex or something?" WHAT an ex? Does he not know who Luke is? "Christian, It is so weird that you keep calling him sawyer, no one even told me that he goes but that name now, his name has always been Lucas Sawyer Taylor. But if he dropped Taylor I think it's so you didn't hire him just for papa's sake. He is my big brother. This tattoo means family first always"

Christians eyes go wide and he spins his head around so fast to glare at Papa. uh oh. "Well Ana, I have to get going I will pick you up tonight at 7. Have a nice day." I think I have softened Mr. Pompass just a tiny bit. With a shy smile I bid him farewell, calling the dogs over to be leashed so we can make our way home, I have a lot to do before he picks me up later.

 **A/N Insignificant chapter really, written in a rush as I have to go to work, sorry if its not up to scratch. Hopefully will have proper chapter up by Friday afternoon. Let me know about the question I asked about the translations in the top A\N.** **Next will be the bar, Ana will sing Karaoke which makes Christian reevaluate if he wants to date after all Ana does go home with Christian *wink wink* Cheers** **Lauren x**


	6. Chapter 5

Christian POV

Reynolds pulls the car up to Ana's front gate and pushes the intercom button, after a beat I hear the Angelic voice of Ana Steele, the woman who has consumed my almost every single thought since they day she stepped into my office to surprise my longest serving staff member, telling us to come on in the front door is unlocked. Taylor is off for the weekend thank god, because I don't think I would be able to function with him around tonight. He said he is going to Montesano to see Ana's step father Ray so we are in the clear for our date, as the car comes to a stop in front of Anas large house I cant help but admire it, it has bay windows at the front of the house , large climbing plants have engulfed the side of the sandstone walls, it reminds me of the villa my parents used to own in Tuscany. On the front door is a stain glass window that looks like a bear holding a coat of arms, all in all it's a splendid house visually, I knock on the door and hear two very large barks in coming from the other side. Oh boy I had forgotten about the two large body guards this woman had with her, how to handle this? Think Grey, hmmm. French? That's right the dogs only follow French commands, and lucky for me I am fluent, as is my mother and sister Mia, of course having to be the best I also became fluent in Italian. Always the over achiever as Elliot reminds me regularly. Ok let's see, putting my face closer to the door I say

"Bonsoir Monsieur, je viens en paix." ." (Good evening gentleman, I come in peace." Through the stained-glass window, I can see the dogs back up and leave the foyer. Well thank god for that. I make my way into the house and it's just as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside. Polished marble floors, minimal clutter and quite a few artworks and that's only in the room. I look towards the windows showing a view of a large meadow and a little further from that is the sound, Ana has a telescope set up pointed towards the open water. Ahh whale watcher of course. As I am admiring the view I hear heels clicking on the marble floor. Ana appears seconds later dressed in a extremely tight skinny jeans, a cropped pink singlet that shows of quite a bit of her stomach, Hot pink Louboutins on her feet, her hair is curled in cascades down her back Smokey eyes that make the ocean blue color pop even more than usual. I see quite a few tattoos, I mean I saw one today, but I can see 3 from where I am standing so maybe she has more. I don't usually like Tattoos on women but on her the look sexy as fuck. Oh fuck, she looks amazing. Guys are going to keep ogling her all night I'm going to have to keep my temper under control. I am not her boyfriend, so I can't really be jealous, although that doesn't stop me.

"Christian, hey. I hope you don't mind but I invited a few friends along tonight, I mean so Elliot and Mia don't get bored just talking to us."

Oh, great more people to monopolize our time, but maybe if Mia and Elliot are distracted by other people I can have all Anas attention, I sly grin forms on my face. "No, I don't mind at all. Will they be meeting us at the club or at dinner?" I ask

"Well Kate will be coming to dinner and Ethan will meet us at the club after he finishes at the gym." He goes clubbing after the gym? Obviously, he is not working hard enough, anyone who goes hard in the gym doesn't have energy to dance and party afterwards. He will be an interesting little fucker to meet. I think to myself.

Okay, great. Well Miss Steele, shall we go?" I say escorting her towards the door where she picks up her keys and then turns around to the dogs who have discreetly followed us,

"Guard be vigilant, I love you. Goodbye. (Guard be alert, I love You. Goodbye.) immediately the dogs stand on Guard back straight and ears pointed, Ana pulls my hand and drags me out the door, locking it from the inside on the way out. I can 't help but check out Her delicious ass as she climbs into the back of my SUV i have to stifle a groan and re-adjust my pants. All the way to dinner Ana was quiet, her hands wringing in her lap. Maybe she's nervous to be alone with me.

Arriving at the restaurant I see my brother and sister sitting at a large table with some bottled blonde, oh goodie at least El will be occupied blondes are his specialty, we make our way to the table and the blonde jumps up to hug Ana.

"Annie, I missed you, how are you? You look amazing, and this hottie must be Christian?" she says looking me over while biting her bottom lip. No thanks blondie you're not my type. However, years of ingrained manners surface and with a smile I say. "That would be me, however o didn't catch your name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Kate, Kate Kavanaugh. I went to school with Annie since 1st grade." Kavanaugh? That's a common surname however not so much for Seattle.

"Kavanaugh? As in Eamon Kavanaugh, the media mogul?"

"That's my dad. Have you worked with him?" she asks

"No, but I have heard great things." I lie, I have heard he's a real prick, one of my old subs Susannah used to work as his assistant and she told me some horror stories, however I'm not getting into that tonight. I'm just here to get to know Ana a little more. Kate gives me a smile and turns back to Ana and whispers something in her ear, soon enough they erupt into giggles, I roll my eyes and move towards my siblings. I kiss Mia on the cheek, but she keeps looking at her phone, so I don't stay for a chat.

"Fuck Chris, you can keep Ana I have my eye on someone else now" Elliot says while looking at Kate. Well good at least he has moved on from my girl. Wait my girl? What the fuck. Tonight, will be the worst. I park my ass next to him as Ana sits in between Mia and myself. Kate sits on the other side of El.

"Hi Ana, im Mia. Im so glad christiam finally has a date, we started to wonder if he was gay." Mia says as she gives Ana a sitting side hug, great Mia just kill me with embarrassment why don't you.

"Christian is certainly not gay, he has checked out my ass at least 3 times since he picked me up." Ana winks at Mia who giggles and says "Je l'aime déjà, assurez-vous de la garder. (I love her already, make sure you keep her) obviously not realizing Ana speaks French. I see Ana blush a beautiful crimson red, well that's new I didn't pick her as the blushing kind.

"chérie Je parle français et désolé de dire que nous sommes juste amis." (sweetie I speak French and sorry to say we are just friends. I have never in my entire life seen Mia so embarrassed.

"Well im mortified, im so sorry Ana." Mia says shyly

"Its really ok Mia, don't sweat about it." Ana reassures her.

After we get our orders taken Kate mentions to Ana that its open mic night and she has to sing.

"I will if you girls do." She replies. Mia is an ok singer so that shouldn't be too bad, However I haven't heard Ana or Kate sing so that should be interesting. "Ok we will right Mia?" Kate says while smiling confidently.

"Okay sure I love singing, how about you guys? Mia says throwing El and I under the hypothetical bus.

"No thanks, I think we will watch no one wants to hear two cats dying while they enjoy their dinner." Elliot rescues us from the situation. The ladies go to the stage to request the songs they want to sing. Hopefully they embarrass themselves.

Thirty minutes and 5 cocktails each the girls are buzzed eating their food while chatting aimlessly about god knows what. Suddenly Mia's name is called, and I get my phone out to record her for either blackmail material or just to enjoy depending on how she sounds, she makes her way to the stage to start, she receives whoops and hollers from our table, the music starts and Elliot and instantly know the song she will sing its one of her favorites ' your song" by Rita Ora

Kate and Ana stand up from the table to dance while encouraging Mia, she's not sounding to bad to be honest but shes not fantastic. Once Mia is finished there is a round of applause from the audience and she seems proud of herself, that thought makes me smile,

Kates next and she is horrible she butchered Adele's 'rolling in the deep' well now I won't be able to listen to that song again. Next is Ana, once in front of the microphone she takes a deep breath as the music starts the opening of Sia 'Fire meet Gasoline.' Plays through the speakers.

It's dangerous  
To fall in love, but I  
Wanna burn with you tonight  
Hurt me  
There's two of us  
We're certain with desire  
The pleasure's pain and fire  
Burn me

So come on, I'll take you on, take you on, I  
Ache for love, ache for us, why  
Don't you come, don't you come a little closer  
So come on now, strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another, come a little closer

Flame you came to me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline

I got all I need  
When you came after me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

And we will fly  
Like smoke darkenin' the sky  
I'm Eve, I wanna try  
Take a bite

So come on now, take the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another, come a little closer

Flame you came for me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive.

Her eyes are on me the whole time never wavering at all and She sound exactly like Sia if your weren't looking at her im sure you would mistake the two, Sia never shows her face anyway so she very well could be Ana. I feel something strange happen in my chest as I fade out the sounds she is singing, and I just watch her face, she is still the most beautiful woman I have seen in my life, why did I say I don't date all I want his her. And I think I need to reevaluate my lifestyle, I need her to be mine, I am brought out of my thoughts by the roar of the crowd and notice she has acquired a standing ovation. I noticed my phone was still in my hand and I had recorded the whole song, thank god now I can relive this moment anytime I like. When she returns to our table I take Anas face in my hands and kiss her deeply, I don't know what compelled me to do so but I had an urge, she melts into my embrace and whispers in my ear, "take me home?" instantly my cock is like granite, fuck the club, I want to make her mine right now I grab her hand and pull her towards the exit. As we wait for Reynolds to come with the car I cage her against the wall of the restaurant, kissing her furiously and not only stopping a few times to take a breath, we make out in the car on the way to my apartment, in my elevator we become more handsy as she rips open my shirt I tense thinking she will touch my chest. I pull apart from her and rest my forehead against hers. "Ana please don't touch my chest, I had a bad start in life that has lead to me having a phobia of touch on that part of my body." Question flashes in her eyes but instead of asking she just nods and grabs my head to keep kissing me. once we here the elevator doors open I lift Ana and she puts her legs around my waist. I pull her crop top over her head while walking towards to my room I discard the top on the floor not caring that its there, I kiss the swell of her breasts, once in my bedroom I place her my bed she looks up at me through hooded eyes, I feel all of her muscles convulse as I cup the juncture between her thighs my fingers moving restlessly against the fabric of her jeans, in a rhythm she immediately understood. "Is this what you want?" I asked in an almost unrecognizable voice. She nods catching her lip between her teeth, trying to stifle her moans. "Don't try to hide those little moans and cries from me Ana. They're mine. I want to hear you ask me for all the things that make you scream."

"Christian" she lifted her hips chasing the feel of my hands on her most intimate parts. He kissed her mouth, her breasts working her hard until every thrust of his hand brought her hips off the bed. Within seconds she was writhing with pleasure, her body tensed, and I knew she was about to come, never relenting with my hands I kept going faster until she screamed out In pleasure as she climaxed, a sly grin formed on my face as she panted "Please don't be done" while catching her breath.

"I haven't even started Miss Steele." Her hand made its way to the waistband of my slacks as she slowly lowered the zipper. As her small hand grabbed my cock I felt the air leave my lungs, I stool as fast as I could trying to rid myself of unwanted clothes. As she stared at me she slowly moved her hips from side to side sliding her jeans and panties down her legs, I climbed over her and my cock instantly found its home nudging her opening and burying myself in her warmth, pressing forward. Fuck she's so tight, she meets me thrust for thrust, moaning and whimpering with pleasure, "Don't stop, please don't stop Christian, oh my god, I'm so close already." I begin to move my hips at a faster pace and piston myself into her trying not to blow my load too fast, her sounds and expressions are torture as I try to concentrate on getting her to cum first. She's slowing down and I know she's almost over the edge in a spare of the moment decision I grab broth of her legs and push the up towards her torso, so she looks like a folded lawn chair. Its so much deeper and almost straight away she screams out my name as she finds her release, not far behind I empty myself deep inside of her. Panting we stay in this position for god knows how long trying to catch our breaths.

After we gather ourselves from the post coital bliss we found ourselves in I pull out of her and roll her onto the side, her back to my front.

"Christian, I don't think that's something friends do." She whispers into the darkness of my room.

"I think we need to redefine the rules of friendship." I say making her giggle. "But let's do it tomorrow, I don't want want to ruin this moment."

"hmm k.. night" she mutters half asleep.

Not long after I find myself drifting off myself.

*BANG BANG BANG*

I wake with a start to pounding on my locked bedroom door. The sun is shining through the curtains so I know its morning,

"CHRISTIAN FUCKING GREY, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR HOW MUCH MONEY YOU HAVE, IF MY DAUGHTER IS THERE NOW THEY WILL NEVER FIND YOUR FUCKING BODY!" *BANG BANG BANG.

"SO HELP ME I WILL KICK THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN AND THROW YOU OUT OF THAT FUCKING WINDOW, OPEN UP NOW!"

Oh fuck I'm dead. What's he doing back so early?

 **A\N Thanks again for the comments and things. You are all gems, Cheers Lauren xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello cherubs, so so sorry for the late upload. I have been busy busy busy with workies and also it was book week *sigh* Please forgive me and have a lovely day. Cheers Lauren x**

Christian POV.

Holy shit Taylor is going to murder me and there is not enough money in the world to help me out of this one. What was I thinking? I was thinking with my dick that's for sure.

"GREY I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE ASSHOLE, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE YOU PUSSY!" I hear Taylor still yelling through the door. I shake Ana who is apparently able to sleep through the loud yelling and door banging of her father.

"Ana…. Wake up." I whisper in her ear. She sits up in a panic and jumps out of bed trying to gather her clothes.

"TAYLOR WILL YOU JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE PLEASE!" I call back through the locked door.

"YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES." He yells, and I hear what sounds like retreating footsteps. Phew at least I can sneak Ana out of my room.

"What the fuck? Why is he here? I thought he was going to see Ray." Ana mumbles to herself although louder than I think she expected it to be.

"I don't know Ana, but what are we going to do?" I say in a panic. We are grown ass people why are we acting like scared teenagers.

"Leave it to me, I will deal with Papa." she says as she unlocks the door and walks out, when did she even get dressed? I follow her as she makes her way down the hall towards the kitchen. Upon arrival I see Taylor and Luke looking positively apoplectic along with another gentleman with dark hair and outrageously green eyes watching them cautiously.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Ana says as she runs towards the man I assume is Ray Steele.

"Well T came to see me and I was disappointed that you didn't come with him so we thought it would be nice to surprise you at your house, but when we found two very distraught dogs there we realized you didn't come home, so we came here to check Taylors tracking equipment and it said you were here. Safe to say the men in your life were on a rampage this morning, and you maybe should grab papa before he gets any closer to Mr. Grey." As he is saying this I notice Taylor moving closer and closer to me and I back up a few steps.

Ana squares her shoulders and lifts her head high "Papa, I'm a grown woman and I can spend the night with anyone I please. Luke has slept with half of Seattle and you don't care. I can shoot a fly of a soda can from half a mile away I also could take down 3 men at once who are bigger than you, I have fought for my country and got a purple… I mean I lived through it, sex isn't going to kill me. So just get over it." She says as she stands in the kitchen with her hands on her hips, staring pointedly at her father. Taylor's head looks like its about to blow off his shoulders there is also a spark that flickers in his eyes for a split second and if I'm not mistaken its sadness.

"You were about to say you got a purple heart weren't you Anastasia? What did you think I wouldn't find out? I received a email from Owen two days ago because he thought that was something I would want to know, he knew you wouldnt fucking tell me. Are we not good enough for you tell something like this too, Huh? You would rather I hear it from someone else? We have always been the very best of friends Annie and you couldn't tell me of the biggest achievement of your entire life. What the hell happened to you Annie? This is not you, since you were informed that you are getting a bravery medal Owen thinks you have changed, and now I am starting to agree. You are becoming deceitful and disrespectful, you slept with a stranger. Who are you because you are not my Annie, she had the heart of lion, respect, and more importantly she had merit and self preservation." Anas head lowers immediately, and her eyes fill with tears.

"And you Grey, you're lucky my daughter has broken my heart because I'm too disappointed to kill you right now. And just so you know, I quit." He gives me a pointed look and walks out of the kitchen. I must say I'm sad now too.

"Annie, what's going on with you?" Ray asks as he moves to console a now sobbing Ana.

Ana POV.

I have single handedly hurt my fathers' feelings unintentionally of course but its happened none the less and its always been my biggest fear, disappointing my hero.

"I have to go after him." I say to ray as I kiss his cheek and run out of the kitchen to find Papa, I find him sitting in his office with a box on the desk, he's just sitting there staring at a picture of us at the beach.

"Papa?" I say still standing in the door frame.

"Not right now Anastasia." He says without looking up from the picture.

"I remember that day" pointing to the picture "it was the first time you let me swim without a t shirt on." I smile a sad smile, he was always so protective.

"Papa, please look at me. You want to know why I didn't tell you about the medal? Because its not a big deal, I did what any other decent person would have done if they had stumbled into the situation I did, It was basic human instinct and I don't find that worthy of a medal. I'm not brave Papa, I was scared the whole time I was helping those people, I was afraid and it just happened to work in my favor, that's all I am not Brave I don't deserve it that why I am not happy about it." Quietly I sit on the opposite chair and wait for him to speak. "After those people where safe, all I wanted was you, the man who always kept me safe. The one who despite having to give up parental rights legally to my mother and Ray while you pretended to be my god father watching another man raise your daughter you always made me feel safe and loved and my whole life was spent trying to make you proud. You have been my hero for my whole entire life and I hate that I have hurt you it wasn't intentional, and I am sorry. Things change papa, people change."

"Annie, of all the people in this city, why Grey?" he whispers still not looking at me.

"I don't know." I answer sounding like a scorned child.

Papa gets up from his desk and walks to the bookshelves on the far side of the office. He turns to me finally meeting my gaze with his identical blue eyes. "The day you were born you fit in the palm of my hand, you looked up at me with eyes as blue as the ocean and from that say I was lost at sea in them. I lived and Breathed for you and your brother, every decision I made was with the two of you in mind, the day I was asked to join the CIA I knew I had to make sure no one hurt you because of me, so I relinquished all rights to your mother and signed the papers for Ray to adopt you legally on the condition that I would be known as your god father until you were old enough to be told differently or I left the secret service. My heart broke the day you became a Steele and the Name I wore was no longer yours, I made sure to see you every chance I got to build a relationship with you, to make sure you knew that I loved you more than anything. I watched you grow and blossom, I taught you to throw a right hook and how to shoot beer cans from an open widow into the yard on the Montesano ranch. I did everything I could to make you strong and independent and mostly brave. And until this day I have never, not once been disappointed in you, I thought I was when you got that tattoo at 17 but I quickly learned that I wasn't because it meant something, it showed the loyalty and the spirit you had in your heart for your family, but today Anastasia Steele I am outraged and disappointed in you. What did you want to prove by swapping a background check and trying to learn how to be submissive for a man you didn't even know? You thought I wouldn't have plan to bring down Elena? Do you think that little of me Annie? That you thought that I would need you to whore yourself out to help this case?"

At this point in my life I am sobbing sitting in this chair with my knees pulled right up to my chest, my heart breaking even more with every word my father speaks. I would rather be shot than know he is disappointed in me. Taking a deep breath, I stand and head toward the door head down and tears running down my face.

"Go home Anastasia." He says as I reach the opening of the door, I dash past the kitchen still sobbing and make my way to the elevator I hear Ray and Luke calling me but I don't stop, the doors open and close in the blink of an eye and within seconds I am running from the building in hysterics, I think about calling a cab but decide I need the air at the moment so I walk instead.

Taylors POV.

Numb that's I feel right now. I sit in my office for what feels like hours looking at the view below me. Grey the fuck wit has tainted my baby, he will pull her into his sick twisted little world and I will lose her, I may have quit but I will see this mission through to the end. Elena Lincoln will pay for the damage she has done. The troll can't even recognize her son, the one she abandoned on a bus one day. After her father died mysteriously and she inherited his fortune there was no need for her to stay with me, not that I was complaining she was evil and I knew that form the start. Luke has watched his so-called mother parade around with Grey for years now and every single time he feels more and more guilty that this twisted individual birthed him and contributed to his DNA. She will pay and we will be watching her through the glass of a prison visitors room. My son will not be burdened by that horrid fucking C word for much longer. I stand and walk out of my office taking nothing with me and enter the kitchen to find Ray, Luke and that fuckwit Grey all talking around the island bench top.

" Його час, щоб зробити сука платити, так що давайте інформувати сірий історії." (its time to make the bitch pay, so lets inform Grey of the story") Luke and Ray both nod and Luke go's to his apartment to retrieve the information we have.

He wont like what we have to say but I hope when we show him the boxes and boxes of proof we have he will believe what we are saying and come on board. After we finish I will go see Annie and work this shit out with her. I look at Grey pointed at a stool and say "Sit" and for once in his life he listens.

I pour us all some scotch that I found in the cabinet, we are going to need it.

 **Sorry for short chapter, just wanted to update will post longer chapter over the weekend xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

Ana POV:

I walk out Christian building with my head down as not have anyone see that I'm crying. As the breeze of the Seattle air hits me I shiver slightly, wishing I had brought a jacket. As I walk mindlessly through the streets I contemplate if I should catch a cab home, but subsequently decide against it, I could you the fresh air to clear my mind. I think about all the things Papa said to me and feel ashamed of myself, unknowingly I have been hurting people I loved. I need to think of a way to fix this, fast. As I stop at the pedestrian crossing waiting for the little man to change rom red to green I notice a small block in the traffic, so I take the chance to cross quickly before any cars come. As I approach the middle of the crosswalk I hear a loud revving and before I can even breath my next breath the large truck makes contact with my left side and I find myself flying through the air in slow motion coming to a stop like a sack of potato's at least 50 feet from the side walk as I register what's happening to me I hear the truck take off and I am left in the middle of the road. People come running from all directions asking if I'm ok, I am not alert for long as I drift off into darkness, as I let myself slip into the darkness I think off my Papa, the last time I may see him I saw his broken heart through his eyes, oh Papa forgive me. Black, calmness, peace.

Taylors POV:

Its only been 30 minutes since we Sat Grey down for this intervention he didn't take it well and stormed off to his office before we could even show him any proof. Luke and Ray sat with me in the kitchen for a while thinking maybe he would come back, but eventually we gave up and went to my office to show Ray the security measures we had in place for GEH and the penthouse here at Escala.

"Pretty impressive T."

"Thanks, it took a lot of work and preparation, but I think that finally its all in place an…hang on that's my phone ringing"

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket, Annie is calling. I send the call to voice mail and put it back into my pocket, I'm to mad to speak to her right now.

"Sorry as I was saying..." Rays phone starts ringing immediately, he looks down at it and says "Annie" and looks at me. "T, you're pissed at her not me." He slides the green phone on the screen to answer. "hey sweetie." Is all I hear, I look at Ray as his eyes bulge out of his head and all the color drains from his face. "WHAT?" he jumps up from his chair and makes eye contact with me instantly I know something is wrong, I stand as does Luke. Ray wastes no time running out my office straight to the elevator, followed closely behind by myself and Luke. Ray switches the phone to speaker as we wait for the doors to open.

"Sir she was stuck on her left side by a Ford F250 that resulted in her being thrown a great distance through the air, luckily there was quite a few witnesses and I believe one man may have caught it on his dash cam. You and a Jason Taylor were in this phone as a call incase of emergency, I tried him first but got no answer" by this point I'm hysterically worrying about my baby girl and I know I need to get to her.

"Where is she now. Where did they take her?" I say through the phone in a panic. What hospital is the closest to here I think to myself.

"She hasn't been transported anywhere yet sir the Ambulance can't get through the traffic they are trying but so far no use, A man is doing CPR as we speak, if you can somehow get here you can wait with her, it happened at the corner of Elk and Norwood right at the pedestrian crossing." As the doors open into the lobby Ray and I take off in a sprint while Luke runs to get the car. I have never run so far in my entire life as I am right now, and my dear old friend is keeping up right by my side. Ray tells the man we are only two blocks from the accident and we will be there as quickly as possible, we need to get to Annie and no one will stop us. If I catch who did this to my baby I will kill them with my bare hands. We run for two blocks at warped speed. Knocking into people and almost getting hit by cars ourselves, as we approach the scene my eyes scan for my girl and I see her frail petite body laying in the middle of the street a man on top of her doing CPR and immediately rush to her.

"Annie, Honey… Angel open your eyes for me please." Nothing not even a flutter of her lashes. I pull the man off her immediately and take over, when she finally takes a breath I begin looking to take stock of her injuries. "Come on baby girl, open your eyes for me, its Papa, can you hear me?" still nothing, my resolve and control are starting to fade as I look at my daughter's body laid out on the road. Tears begin to swim in my eyes as I look up at Ray my best friend for most of my adult life, he has tears streaming down his face as he looks her, he's always loved her so much I know how helpless he must feel. Suddenly I hear the sound of breaks screeching and then large heavy footsteps coming closer, as I look up at my son running towards us he stops abruptly and stares down at his baby sister his hands go to the sides of his head and he turns in a circle trying to calm himself, soon he lowers himself to his knees and rubs her forehead ever so gently, we hear the faint sound of the ambulance making its way through the traffic but still my baby doesn't move, she's still.

As the EMT's rush towards her I must relinquish my hold her, so they can help. I robotically rattle off all her information, We are informed she will be taken to Seattle Grace hospital and I of course climb into the ambulance without even asking, no one will keep me from my girl at this time. Greys Mother works at SGH I will call her to make sure she is the one to take care of Ana I don't trust anyone else. So, pulling out my cell phone I wait for her to Answer.

"Taylor? is Christian ok, what's wrong?" is the first thing she says as she answers my call.

"No Dr Grey, my daughter was just hit by a truck and they are bringing her in through emergency very soon and I was hoping you could please be the one to look after her, I really don't trust anyone else ma'am."

"Oh dear, of course I will Taylor, you leave it to me, I will wash in right now and make my way to the ambulance check in. stay strong." She reassures me giving me an ounce of hope. I still haven't let go of Annie's hand, I need to feel that she is with me.

A few moments later the ambulance pulls up at Emergency and I say see Grace Grey ready to spring into action. I have never been more thankful for this angel of a women as she runs to asses the situation, they all rush through the doors towards an operating room I assume, and I am left standing there staring at the now empty corridor as guilt washes over me once more, if she doesn't make it my last words to her will haunt me for the rest of my life. I decide I need to inform Gail of what's happened as she's always been like a 2nd mother to both of my kids. I send a text.

* **Don't panic, Annie was in an accident. We're at SGH** and **she was taken to operating room, Grace has her. Come ASAP. -Jase x**

About 5 minutes later I get a reply from her. ***OH MY GOD! What happened? I am on my way, right now. Have informed Grey as he was with me. he seems worried, what's that about? -Gail.** I reply with I will explain all when you get here.

Ray and Luke soon join me in the waiting room, as they followed the ambulance, Luke informs me that they obtained the dash cam footage from the man who captured it, I make note to watch it later to see if I shows the number plate or anything. Gail and Christian come running through the automatic doors and spot us immediately, Grey seems distraught for someone who doesn't really know my daughter so maybe his intentions with her are pure, I will have to get used to that relationship it blooms any further. I will have to get Ray or Luke to get Annie's dogs no one else would get close enough, I will also have to ask Grace about the protocol or service dogs in the hospital. I can't imagine the fight that's going to happen when Annie wakes and they won't let her dogs be with her.

11hours later Grace comes out to the waiting room looking exhausted and miserable. She looks at me with such sad eyes and I know straight away, what she is going to say.

"Jason I am so sorry, I tried everything I could, but the damage was so excessive that I couldn't save her." I hear a roar from next me as I turn I see my best friend sink to his knees broken and inconsolable, my son is staring into space with with Tears free falling down his face and creating a puddle of the arm of his chair, Gail is wailing loudly and holding on to her chest, Grey is who shocks me the most, he is sobbing so hard he looks as if he might faint. As for me I am numb i notice my knees buckle under me as I feel the cold floor get closer to my face, finally I let out a mighty scream of my own and let the pain carry me off into the abys.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANNIE!" I have woken myself up with a scream and straight away opening my eyes I see Gail hovering over me as she wakes me further. Just a dream I think to myself, my babies ok, she will be fine.

As I get my bearings back I have a sense of Déjà vu wash over me as I see Grace walking down the corridor towards us, exhausted but she has a smile on her face that I have never been so happy to see in my life, we all jump up to wait to hear what she says.

"Well she has broken ribs, a punctured lung, 3 broken fingers, her legs somehow didn't get damaged, however most of her injuries occurred in head a fractured skull, a slight brain swell, and we did have to remove her spleen. But we are confident she will make a full recovery." Before I know it have Grabbed Grace Grey and hugging her for deal life.

"Thank you, Grace, I owe you my life."

"nonsense darling, you keep my son alive daily it was the least I could do for your daughter, shes a fighter that's for sure, you should be very proud of her." And I smile the biggest smile I have in days, my baby girl will soon be back to her old self I couldn't be happier.

Now I need to find the fuckers that did this to my angel.. and then there will be hell to pay.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N. Hello again hello again sha boom sha boom, I have been working flat out and haven't even been able to read let alone write lately, I am SORRY SORRY SORRY for taking so long to update, please forgive me. Merry Christmas, Happy new year and all the other religious holidays I have missed here is a bit more for you, IMPORTANT: I realized I wrote that they removed her spleen however that was an error and it was meant to say "and we didn't have to remove her spleen" keep that in mind… anyways off we go.**

Taylor POV:

In Annie's room I sit by her bedside with my head buried in the surveillance footage that we acquired from one of the witnesses dash cams, I have been poring over the footage for days now as I wait for my little girl to wake up, she looks so small laying there with wires coming out of her, As I slow down the video on the screen in front of me I gasp and pause it when I can see the face of the driver come into clear view. His monstrous head could be seen from space its so large, that son of bitch mowed down my daughter and drove off like the coward he is. Winston Romanowski.

I pull out my phone and dial the familiar number of my son who answers after the second ring, 'Da papa"

"Ya znayu kto sdelal tvoya sestra." (I know who did this to your sister) I say in voice so menacing that even I don't recognize it.

He replies with a simple "KTO" (who) in an almost identical voice, I know he is not going to like this.

I take a deep breath as I steady myself to tell my son that his best friend, compadre and most trusted of advisories is the one who undoubtably tried to kill his beloved baby sister in cold blood "Uinston Romanovski." (Winston Romanowski) After that confession I hear silence for a second or two followed by the breaking of glass, keys rattling and a door slamming, I know in my hear Luke has gone to pay his friend a visit and as much as I am happy that he didn't question me as to why I believed that his friend had done this I had to stop him from making it known that we know who did it. "Lyuk, ostnovis! My ne mozhem dopustit', chto my znayem my dolzhny byt gotovym." (Luke, Stop! We can't let on that we know, we must be prepared" I say with as much authority as I can muster at the present time, I brought him up better than to question my orders whether he agrees or not. I hear Luke huff on the other side of the phone "byt gotovym k tomu, chto papa?( be prepared for what papa? " YA GOTOV! GOTOV UBIT' MAT' UBLYUDKA! ( I am prepared! Prepared to kill the mother fucker!) with that the line goes dead he really picked the wrong day to rebel against my wishes.

I decided that I will let Luke deal with the low life that hurt his sister and try my hand at finding out why he wanted to do this. As I stare at my daughter for what I assume is hours I am roused from my thoughts by a small timid knock at the door. Christian looks in and sighs as he realizes Annie is not awake yet, I motion for him to come in he takes the seat on the chair that is positioned on the other side of her bed and until an hour ago was occupied by Ray.

Mr Grey asks me if anything has changed since he went home this morning to shower and grab some work to bring back after stopping off at the office to inform Ros of what happened. Looking down at my lap I shake my head. Wracking my brain as to why my sons oldest and dearest acquaintance would do something to sinister to a woman he always looked at as a baby sister, what was the driving force behind such a despicable act of indecency toward someone so full of love.

"SIR, DOGS ARE NOT PERMITTED IN THE HOSPITAL! SIR!" I jump to my feet as I hear a nurse yelling from outside the doors. "They are service dogs and service dogs are permitted so move your ass lady or I will let go of the leads right now and let you try to stop them yourself " Ray comments back to the nurse in a rough louder than normal voice, I faintly hear a growl that I have come to know belongs to trooper, I don't hear anything else but in no time Ray is walking in behind the two dogs who must have sniffed out their beloved owner, after they survey the room for undesirables they make their way to the the hospital bed, sniff Anastasias hands and the park themselves at the foot of the bed in a defensive stance, it will be a nightmare for the nurses to check on her but more of a nightmare trying to keep those two loyal companions away from their charge any longer.

"How did they go?" I ask Ray as he stands back by the door frame to observe the animals unwavering loyalty to our precious girl. He whips out his phone to take a picture for her when she comes too. "They almost broke down the door as they heard my car pull up to the house, Sarge near gave me a fight by his aggression until I made myself known and told them we would be going to see Ana, or at least I hope I did, my French is a little rusty these days. No use for it of late." He tells us with a little smile still not taking his eyes off the bed.

"Mitch called" he says with a sigh. "Apparently the news crews reported on this and gave out her name.

"Shit, what did he say?" "They are catching the next flight out to Washington" Ray informs me. I let out a large sigh and start pacing the floor.

"Why would her ex need to fly out here?" That was Christian, and boy does he look about ready to kill someone at this news. "Surely, she doesn't want to see him, I mean we just started this relationship… whatever it may be." He finishes looking at the floor a slight blush emerging on his face.

I think I will wait until later to tell him why they are still in contact. I have more important things on my mind right now then to stroke his ego about my daughters feelings, so I merely shrug my shoulders and turn back to my laptop to find out all the information I can, I decide I will text all my knowledge to Ray even though he is sat right by me, so I don't have to further explain things to the boss.

6 hours later a doctor stands outside the door as he has phobia of big dogs and explains to us that Grace Grey will oversee the administering of the medicine that is meant to help Annie to wake. After she gives Ana the shot into her Iv she leaves us to wait. In the last few hours I have made some progress with trying to piece all the puzzle bits together. I'm frustrated and I am fucking starving at the same time witch is not a good for anyone around me, to boot I cant get a hold of my wayward son after our phone call he is ignoring me, knowing I am going to kick his ass when he shows his face for disobeying me. I am still the matriarch of this damn family and he will do well to remember that, respect is demanded in this family.

"Ray we need to figure out how to how we will get to the bottom of this fucking mess because I cant stand to look at our baby girl like this any longer, if I have to I will burn this this city to ground until I find every son of bitch that has even looked at her sideways." I say in almost a roar, I feel every shred of anger building even higher in my body.

"will you calm the fuck down Jason. The process will be hard and time consuming but will come together in the end."

"That's what she said" I hear in a raspy voice from the other side of the room. My sweet baby girl had finally woken and was straight back to her sarcastic sassy self already, tears of joy sprang to my eyes as I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. "Malyshka im so sorry, I didn't mean what I said please forgive me."

"Vsegda papa." (always papa.) "I am sorry I disappointed you." She says looking me straight in the eyes. "My princess I am never disappointed by you." As I gather her in my arms, we cry at the almost loss we endured.

Christian stands and walk towards the bed after Ray and I have had our fix of hugs from the girl we raised, he leans down to kiss her forehead and as he opens his mouth to speak to her the hospital room door flys open the dogs stand at alert and are ready to pounce when we hear the screech of "MOMMY!" a little bundle of feather down coat runs into the room and pounces on his mother. My grandson Logan returned from New York 2 weeks early to comfort his mother, as trooper and Sarge walk towards the door to let Mitchell know he is not welcome at this family reunion.

 **a/n Will try to upload a little more regular from now on, enjoy Lauren xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Christians POV:

Okay, I have so many questions swimming around in my head first and most importantly of all being, How the hell did I not notice the woman I am falling for has a child? I mean an entire child? A small adorable boy with copper hair and Gray eyes, how is it that this small child looks so much like me? Its impossible though, I have only just met his mother and this child must be at least 5 years old. I have only been black out drunk once in my life and that was in New York when I was escorted out of the main BDSM club I frequented on my weekend trips, I was so mad that I went to the nearest bar and drank myself stupid. I remember waking up next to a women but I ran out of the place before she woke or I even saw her face. Wait a minute surely Ana can't be that women I mean she would have to recognize me. She must have seen my face.

"Anastasia, had you seen me before you entered my office?" I practically snarl at her

I notice Ray and Taylor start to rise from their chairs as I stare at her with a rage buried deep inside me.

"No, I don't believe so, why?" she says in raspy voice as she snuggles the small boy into her chest a little more.

"BECAUSE THAT CHILD LOOKS AN AWFUL LIKE ME!" I boom at her scaring the boy who starts to whimper. And I notice the two large dogs become alert and move closer to her bed.

"Christian Grey if you raise your voice at my daughter again you be lying in a bed next door, I will personally see to it" Taylor says as he maneuvers himself into my face. As I look past him towards Ana, I notice her looking between me and the little boy like she is watching a tennis match. Then it seems something dawns on her. And her face loses all color with a shaky voice that is almost a whisper I hear her say

"One night I was in a bar in Manhattan waiting for my friend Alice who was on leave from the Navy at the time, we didn't drink much in my line of work so I was just sipping on my martini, a man with Dark hair and eyes so green I will never forget them came over to talk to me, we chatted for what seemed like hours I had long received a message from Alice saying she wasn't going to make it, so I stayed and we kept ordering drink after drink and I was getting drunker and drunker, the next thing I remember I was naked in my bed and watching the retreating form of a man walking out of my bedroom 6 weeks later I found out I was pregnant and of course I knew even though I didn't know who the father of my children was, I was keeping it. The main reason Papa was so mad and disappointed when we slept together was because he thought history was going to repeat its self." As she speaks, she looks off towards the window never looking at me or anyone else.

"I swear Christian I saw a dark-haired man with almost artificial looking green eyes I was so incredibly incoherent that I slept with a stranger, I'm ashamed and disgusted in myself. I understand if you don't want me anymore but just know I'm not manipulating you." She said with the sincerest voice with tears bubbling in her eyes.

As I listened to her explain the man she was talking about I realize that she had just described my bdsm night disguise to me, I always changed my appearance as to not be recognized by the press if I was happened to be seen entering such an establishment, but also so the subs I would fuck wouldn't recognize me and try to get more from me, my colored contacts would change with each city I would be in, Blue for Chicago, Brown for Los Angeles, Emerald green for New York. Oh dear god I need to sit down, I know everyone is staring at me at this point. I feel Taylor grip onto my bicep very hard and I quickly recover my senses. Hold on… I know she didn't just say 'the father of my children' as is children, like more than one? Oh good fucking god.

"Christian… Mr. Grey… SIR. I think you should sit; it seems a lot of talking needs to be done." I swear all the color has drained from my face.

As I am about to speak we here a cough from the doorway and I notice Ana's douche bag ex holding a small girl who looks about the same age as the small boy the little girl who seems to have just woken up has her head on fuck faces shoulder, by George if she isn't the most adorable girl I have ever laid eyes. Her gray eyes have focused in on her mother as she wiggles in his arms to get down, running over to her mother as soon as her feet hit the ground, she struggles to climb up on the bed as she is slightly more petite then the young boy who is already up, with a little help up from Papa Jason she gets on the bed she gives him a big smile and tiny kiss on the nose and turns to Ana.

"Mommy, are you ok? Can I snuggle you? She asks in a tiny voice one that matches what I believe cherubs would sound like. I am mesmerized by this whole scenario and I can't seem to wrap my mind around what is happening here. Ana nods at her daughter and gathers her into her arms as well.

After what feels like an age, Ana turns to me as says "Christian, I would like you to meet Logan Lucas and Melody Rose, they are 5 years old and twins. And my greatest achievements to date." I stand and walk over the bed, prop myself on the end and hold out my hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I am Christian Grey." Deciding this mess isn't there fault so I need to act civilized for so as not to scare them. Logan shakes my hand with a firm hand and gives me an assessing stare not dissimilar to my own I have been known to give on occasion. However the interaction with Miss Melody goes slightly different. She looks me over then stands to her full height on the bed and says

"Hello, sir, you look like us." And just stares at me.

Once again as i am about to speak i am interrupted this time by Jason who picks up the little girl and whispers something to her and she giggles out loud seemingly forgetting about her question, Jason and Ray decide to take the kids to the cafeteria for a snack so i guess that will give me time to speak to Ana about what the fuck is going on.

 **a\n: hi all, i know this is a short short chapter but i will have some longer ones updated during this week. my computer decided to be an asshole and not work properly so i have been awol. please be patient i wont abandon the story and i promise i will have some long chapters coming this week. cheers Lauren xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV:

once again as I am about to speak I am interrupted this time by Jason who picks up the little girl and whispers something to her and she giggles out loud seemingly forgetting about her observation, Jason and Ray decide to take the kids to the cafeteria for a snack leaving the dogs to guard Ana, so i guess that will give me time to speak to Ana about what the fuck is going on.

I have so many questions, all of which I will get the answers to, starting with. "Anastasia, who is that man that's had the children?" of course I already know from her background check that he is her ex.

"Well, he is their dad. I mean he is in the process of adopting them at the moment." She says meekly and I can already feel myself get angry. Red that's all I can see, at this point.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL ANYONE BE ADOPTING THOSE CHILDREN MISS STEELE." I can hear the alto tone of my booming voice and suddenly I feel giant paws on my chest and horrible dog breath on my face, as I snap out of my angry coma I realize I am pinned to the hospital room floor by two, two hundred pound dogs that are petrifyingly close to ripping my face from body Game of Thrones style.

"Assez messieurs. Venez." I hear Ana say, as my which as I am fluent in French I knew she said Enough gentlemen. Come. And with that the dogs backed away but keeping a very watchful eye on me, Sarge jumps up on Ana's bed and centers himself in front of her watching me, Trooper sits right at the end with his head looking straight in my direction.

"Mr Grey, you will not raise your voice at me EVER. If it happens again my dogs will not listen to me they will devour every morsel of your body and I am not exaggerating, now if you would please calm the fuck down you and I can discuss a few things, such as paternity testing, your involvement in the children's lives if you want to be involved that is. If you decide not to then I am fine with that as Mitchell and I have spoken at great lengths and he is willing to adopt them as their father and he will have joint custody with me" she says this while looking at me with a fire in her eyes, Over my dead body will I allow some other fucker to adopt my children. I mean I was never a fan of children or really thought of having any of my own but that all seemed to change just by looking at my little clones.

"Anastasia, with all due respect, you can fuck right off if you think for a minute I will allow some fuck wit with a hockey stick to be the father of my children, I understand he has been there for them over the last few years, but as we both know I had no knowledge of their existence. And I would like to be apart of the lives of my children." I have now begun pacing the length of the room pulling my hair.

"Look Christian I understand that you are stressed right now but I am going to need you to stop pacing you're giving me a headache. Its like watching tennis, back and forth back and forth stop!" I halt in my tracks and just stare at her, how does she still look so stunning to me? God get a grip Grey you have bigger fish to fry, your life is about to be turned upside down.

"Anastasia, I would really like to get to know the kids, they are the only blood I have in this world and now that I know about them I would like to contribute to their upbringing, please allow me this." I ask with a pleading look.

"Well first thing we need to do is tell the kids and see what they decide." As she says that the subjects of conversation walk into the room and climb on the bed after telling sarge to get off.

"Mommy, whys is the grumpy face man here still? Doesn't he have some neighborhood kids to scare for walking on his lawn?" says Logan with a smirk on his face, oh great a smart ass. Maybe he belongs to Elliot instead.

"Logie Bear what have you been told about being a meanie? Leave the man alone bully" He is scolded by his sister as she throws me a little wink. She is a gorgeous Angel, I think I will have the best chance of winning her over first. I smile at her so she knows I am thankful.

"Stop calling me that, you know I hate Melanie, and he is not our dad like you were saying when we left the room." he says with a vindictive little smirk on his face.

If looks could kill little Logan would be six feet under with the look he is receiving for his twin right now. From the corner of my eyes I see Taylor and Mr Steele discreetly retreat a few steps, odd I think to myself, grown men afraid of a teeny tiny adorable little girl. Ana quickly wraps her arm around the girl but she can't hold her back as she jumps on her brother and grabs his face. "DO NOT CALL ME MELANIE,!" She screams in his terrified face, if I'm not mistaken I see her eyes glow red. Acting quickly I grab the small child and haul her off her brother. As she kicks and screams at him I have to grab both her arms and hold them in one of my larger hands repeating soothing words in her ears, she's breathing heavily and panting, I am so stunned by what's just happened that I just stand and stare at everyone. What the fuck just happened? She knows I'm her dad? Melody looks me in the eyes with such an intense stare I feel like she is looking my soul.

"Please put me down now Mr." I lower her to the floor in an instant still staring at her as she walks over to Taylor and he picks her up, she snuggles into his chest with tears falling rapidly down her cheeks, "I am sorry I couldn't control it Pop Pop." She says in a whispered sob. Whispered but still loud enough for us to hear.

"detka vse v poryadke. Vashi sily vse yeshche razvivayutsya, my budem prodolzhat' rabotat' and nimi." (baby its ok. Your powers are still developing, we will keep working on them.) I don't know what he said to her but he walks out with her in his arms and closes the door behind him, Logan has in this time climbed over to his mother with his face buried into her lap while she stares at the closed door with a strange look on her face. Ray breaks the silence by saying "So I finally passed the level on candy crush I was struggling with." Ana suddenly burst out laughing, and I finally take a much needed breath, however I cant get over what happened just now and decided I would go get some fresh air.

As I get around the corner of the hallway closest to Anas room I hear the hushed tones of my trusted security advisor and what I hear stops me in my tracks..


End file.
